parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin).
Here is part tenth of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Thomas # 1 - Casey Jr. (Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) (Both the main heroes) * Percy # 6 - Tootle (Little Golden * Book Land) (Casey Jr and Tootle are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) * Gordon # 4 - Montana (Cartoon Play Safe) (Both proud) * James # 5 - Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) (Both vain) * Duck # 8 - Toots (Porky's Railroad) (Both Western) * Henry # 3 - Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) (Both wise) * Sir Topham Hatt - Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Cranky - Tower (The Little Engine That Could) * Troublesome Trucks as Themselves * Narrator (of Tower Bugs for the US) - Alec Baldwin Transcript * Narrator: Casey Junior and Tootle enjoy working in the docks. They like the sea air and the sound of the gulls. (Casey and Tootle pull some freight cars into the docks) But one day, the two friends were both feeling hot and bothered. A crane was causing trouble. His name is Tower, and this was his first day at the docks. * Tower: You're useless little bugs! * Narrator: He called from above. * Tower: If you put these trucks on the inside lines, the I wouldn't have so far to travel. * Casey Jr: (angrily) Rubbish! * Narrator: Said Casey. * Casey Jr: We always arrange our trucks like this, And no crane has ever complained before. * Tower: Well, I'm complaining now. * Narrator: And Tower banged his load down on the quayside. (Casey and Tootle gasp in shock and speed away) Later, the two engines met Montana and Harry Hogwarts and told them about Tower. * Montana: Cranes are airy-fairy things. They need a lot of attention-like me, in fact. * Narrator: Said Montana. * Harry Hogwarts: You should see the situation from Tower's point of view * Narrator: Huffed Harry Hogwarts. * Harry Hogwarts: He's high up in the air, coping with wind, rain, and baking sun. then he looks down and sees you two little engines being annoying. No wonder he calls you bugs. * Narrator: When Tower heard that the big engines agreed with him, he grew bossier still. * Tower: Come on, come on, push those trucks closer to me. * Narrator: But Tootle was too upset to concentrate that he pushed the trucks too far. (Tootle pushes the trucks) * Tootle: Ouch! * Narrator: Poor Tootle! * Tootle: That hurts! * Narrator: Tower laughed at Tootle. Then Tower played a trick on Casey. * Tower: Push your trucks onto the outside line. It's easier for me to load up. * Narrator: So Casey did. But Tower left the loads beside the trucks, not in them. * Tower: You must have known my arm can't reach you there. * Narrator: Complained Tower. This mix-up caused confusion and delay. Emelius Browne was most upset. * Emelius Browne: Casey and Tootle, this new crane has an important job to do. I have heard that you have not been helping him toady. You will go to your sheds and consider how you will improve yourselves tomorrow. * Narrator: Now Casey and Tootle were upset, too. (Casey and Tootle set off to the sheds) That evening, a big storm raged across the island. Tower and the big engines were trapped at the docks. * Toots: We're sure to be safe in this shed * Narrator: Said Toots. But he was wrong. The engines had no idea that they were about to be put in great fanger by an old tramp steamer. (The engines scream in terror in Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Hoigle's voices when they spot the ship) It was out of control and running around, straight into the sheds. (The ship bangs into the shed and sends Tower falling down) * Tower: AAAAAAHHHH!! (falls to the ground and hurts himself) * Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, Toots, and Montana: Heeeeelp! * Narrator: Called the engines from inside the shed. * Tower: I CAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN'TTT!!!!!﻿ * Narrator: Cried Cranky. When the storm was over, Emelius Browne rushed to the scene of destruction. * Emelius Browne: Casey and Tootle will help you. * Narrator: He called to Tower. * Emelius Browne: And then you can help the engines. * Tower: Oh, please hurry! * Narrator: Called Tower. * Tower: And tell them I'm sorry I was rude to them. * Emelius Browne: So it was you! * Narrator: Murmured Emelius Browne * Emelius Browne: I owe those engines an apology. * Narrator: Casey and Tootle soon came to the rescue. (Casey and Tootle race to the race) And it wasn't too long before Tower was upright again and clearing the wreckage. At last the the engines were free. * Montana: Oh, thank you * Narrator: Said Montana. * Montana: What would I have done without you? * Tower: Well, I had to be rescued before I could help you. But I never thought it would be by a couple of b-b- * Narrator: Tower was about to say bugs, but he quickly corrected himself. * Tower:: Er...small engines. Thank you. I'll never be rude again. However, you two mites are in my way, so move over. * Tootle: Pah! (feeling angry) * Narrator: Said Tootle. * Tootle: He's back to bugging us! * Casey Junior: (horrified) No, Tootle, don't move! You're still attached to Tower! (Tootle pulls Tower again) * Narrator: But it was too late. (a goofy holler is heard from Tower when he falls to the ground) Tower still looks down on the two little engines, but ever since that stormy night, he never calls them bugs or mites, because he knows they may bite back. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino